


Merry Christmas, Losers.

by Roxyroo96



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Auwheretheyremebereachother, Best Friends, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Buteverythingelseiscannon, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Holidays, IT - Freeform, Ilovebevchie, Long One Shot, M/M, One Shot, Reddie, Richieloveschristmas, Richieloveseddie, Short One Shot, Teenage Losers, benverly - Freeform, bevchie, comingout, eddieissoft, everyoneisinlove, it-au, itau, mikedenbrough, soft, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxyroo96/pseuds/Roxyroo96
Summary: “ I have an idea “ Stan speaks up, catching everyone thats bickering about what to do off guard. “ Why don’t we have a snowball fight? “
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Merry Christmas, Losers.

It was the first day of winter break, the air outside was crisp and cold and stung the back of your throat if you breathed it in to fast. The losers walked out of school laughing as Richie shouted about how he couldn’t wait to spend the holiday with Eddie's mom, which in return got him a glare and a shove in the ribs. “ Were not kids anymore asshole. Can you stop with the whole “ fucking your mom “ thing already? It's not even funny.” Eddie groaned as Richie just threw his arm around him, the warmth of having another body close in the chilly Maine air made him blush already, but the fact that it was Richie made Eddie blush a bit more as he looked away. “ Awe come on Ed’s, where is your Christmas spirit? I'm just trying to keep her yuletide wishes fulfilled. “ Richie looked around at the other losers who just shook their heads, Bill pinching the bridge of his nose as they walked toward the parking lot where Richie’s car was. It was Stan who noticed the dark green pickup truck next to Richie’s old Volkswagen first. “ Hey, isn’t that Mikey’s car? “

They all looked up at the same time, and Richie almost threw Eddie to the ground in an attempt to let him go when he seen one red haired firecracker sitting in the passenger seat next to his best friend, who was smiling wide as the other losers closed the distance to his truck. Richie almost ripped Mikes door off its hinges as Beverly threw herself into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as he hugged her tightly, taking in the smell of cigarettes and sweet pea that filled the small space between them. She was giggling in his ear as the others drew closer, Bill stopping to give Mike a pat on the shoulder. “ Ni-nice job keeping the secret a su-su-secret Mikey. “ Mike smiled at the slightly shorter man and shrugged. “ I knew seeing them like this would be worth keeping quiet for. “ 

When Richie finally let Bev go, it didn’t take long for everyone else among them to repeat the actions Richie had taken, but to a slightly less intense degree. She held Eddie close and kissed his cheek before he pulled away, complimenting him on how nice his outfit was. Next was Stan who she looked up and down before smirking, and opening her arms to let him enter at his own speed. She let out a gentle huff when he closed his arms around her, hugging tightly. She reached up to Bills face as stan was slipping off from around her waist and kissed his head as he leaned down to hug her, lifting her off the ground a bit. Last was Ben who walked up slowly, hands in his jacket pockets. He had lost a bit of weight since the last time she had seen him, so the soft round face boy she mentally prepared herself to see was replaced by a tall teenager that was still a little chunky, but fitting into his clothes much easier. He smiled shyly as Bev looked at him, biting the bottom of her lip a bit. “ Looking good, haystack. “ Ben blushed, looking down before Richie came up behind him pushing him forward a bit. “ Just hug her already, before I take your place. “ Ben walked forward and hugged Beverly close, putting a gentle hand on the back of her head to pull her closer, taking in everything that was Beverly Marsh. Everything he had been missing since she left that summer. Her hair was soft, and her cheeks were warm against his. Ben held her longer then Richie, and no one said anything. 

After everyone got there excited hugs out of the way, they started talking about what they were going to do for the short time they were together. They finally decided on the mall when Eddie started complaining about how cold it was outside and how he just wanted to be somewhere warm. Richie responded by opening his arms, showing the equally awful if not worse christmas hawaiian shirt he was wearing under his soft blue puff jacket. “ No fucking way am I getting that close to you dude, you probably smell like ball sweat and like week old beef jerky, and I want to smell nice for Bev. “ The other losers laughed, and Bev put her hand around Eddies waist, pulling him closer. “ Yeah trashmouth you better shape up, or im liable to steal Eddie from ya. “ Mike laughed a bit leaning on Bill, who looked up at him smiling as Richie and Bev fought back and forth. Stan shook his head and looked at Ben who was blushing a bit, looking away when Stan smiled at him. It felt good to be together again, it felt like home. 

Beverly rode with Mike and Stan to the mall, the rest of the losers climbing into Richies tiny car. Eddie sat shot gun and Ben and Bill sat in the back, Bill sitting in the spot behind Richie, since he had his seat so far back. “ You need a car that fu-fu-fits you Rich, this is too small. “ Bill said, moving a bit so he could actually sit comfortably in the tiny space allotted to him. Eddie rolled his eyes, playing with the buttons on the center console, switching from radio station to radio station before giving up after Richie swatted his hands away. “ Quit fucking with the radio, Ed’s. And yes Billy Boy I know i need a bigger car, but I don’t think a Ferrari is going to fit in Santa's sleigh. Eddie quit. “ Eddie was messing with the knobs for the heat now. Ben just giggled in the back as the car started on its way to the mall, the four boys talking about what they wanted to get for the other losers for Christmas, and Richie making an absolute show of singing “ All I Want for Christmas is You “ The others laughing and singing along, and not questioning when he looked at Eddie a little to long while driving. 

In Mikes car Bev and Stan were fighting over who got to sit in the middle next to Mikey on the way home, since Beverly was sitting next to him now. Stan didn’t think it was fair to “ monopolize the time they got to spend next to Mike. “ as he had said when they started the conversation, this got a laugh out of both Bev and Mike, to which Stan just crossed his arms and huffed, Bev pinched his arm playfully and he smiled finally, rolling his eyes to look out the window. “ So what are you guys getting for the others? I thought about getting Rich the new Queen album since he hasn’t shut up about it since like, last December. “ Beverly leaned her head against Stan, who leaned his against hers in return, keeping his arms crossed in mock annoyance. “ You should just get him a pack of smokes and a box of tissues. That would make him happy. “ Mike laughed, patting Beverly on the arm without looking away from the road. “ Or you could get him a shirt that actually looks good on him. You’ve always been good with that fashion stuff. “ Bev shrugged, looking out the window in front of her, thinking about what she wanted to get everyone, and smiled a bit when an idea came to mind. “ I know what to get him. “ They all rode in silence the rest of the way to the mall, the soft snow fall dusting the road side in a light white, the street lights cast a gentle glow on it, making it shine like diamonds. 

When they got to the mall the first course of action was to decide what store they were going to go into first, and who they were taking with them to said store since they couldn’t go with the person that was shopping with them. “ Ill go to that weird hippie store with Bill and Stanley if you don’t need them for anything “ Richie chimed in as Eddie asked Bev where she wanted to go. “ For once, asshole that doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Me and Bev will go to Old Navy together, so that just leaves you two. “ Eddie waved a finger between Mike and Ben, who just shrug and smile at one another. “Yeah that works for me, we can go to the movie theater and let these idiots do all the shopping. “ Mike joked, Ben laughed and Richie slapped his back. “ Good one Mikey, now pretend like you're Santa on Christmas Eve and get shopping! “ And with that, the losers split up to do some Christmas shopping for each other.It took them a little over an hour to finally meet back up in the center of the mall, bags in hands. Some from stores they recognized and some from stores they didn’t even know where in the mall. Richie sat down next too Eddie with a soft thump, their knees brushing together, making Richie scoot a bit closer so that their legs were touching. Eddie blushed and bit his lip behind his hand, glancing at Richie who just smiled shyly at him before firing up a conversation with the others. “ So, what did you guys get me! “

They talked a bit about what they had gotten, being as secretive as possible to not give away the surprise of the gifts they had gotten. Richie continued to sing Christmas songs, and when Eddie would look over to him when he was actually singing, the sound of his voice carrying softly over the table of chattering friends. He would blush and stop singing, clearing his throat instead before slowly picking it back up by humming. And then throwing himself back into singing. It made Eddies heart swell with joy and comfort. Mike and Bill sat next to one another, Stan on the other side of Mike looking at him every time he spoke, Beverly sitting close to Ben who was writing something down in a notebook he had brought with him. To anyone on the outside, it would just look like a ragtag group of friends hanging out on the Christmas Holiday, but to the other Losers it was the best Christmas present they could have gotten. Being together again for the first time in almost four years. For the first time after everything that had happened that summer in the sewers, they deserved to have this moment of happiness. Of joy. 

After they got bored of sitting at the mall, the decided to pile back up into the two losers who could drive cars, and head to Richie’s house. His parents were both out for work until Christmas Eve so he had the house to himself, and he figured what better time to use it then now when all of his friends were here. It made the house feel warmer when everyone piled in around the fireplace, Ben fighting with a starter to get it to light, Bev and Bill laying on the floor together flipping through the year priors yearbook, pointing to people they didn’t like and telling stories, joking and laughing together. Mike and Stan sat together on the cough, pushed close together as Stan showed Mike pictures of all the birds he had seen that week while bird watching with his dad, and finally there was Eddie, who was walking toward the kitchen silently. Following behind him Richie caught him by the stove, putting a pot with milk in it on a boiler. Richie waited until he set the pot down to wrap his arms around Eddie’s waist and lean his head on his shoulder. “ What cha doing Spaghetti? “ Eddie jumped a bit, and sighed and relaxed in Richie's arms. “ What does it look like i'm doing smarty pants, i’m making hot chocolate for everyone, and stop calling me these weird nicknames, you drive me nuts. “ Richie chuckled and let go, sliding his arms out from under Eddies, ruffling his hair as he walked to the sink, looking out the window to his snow covered backyard. 

Looking out the window he could almost see it, the seven of them sitting at a pic-nic table, eating watermelon and drinking spiked lemonade, talking about where they were going to go to college and how they planned to stay in touch at the dawn of a new era. Eddie by his side, holding his hand under the table. Not because they were scared but because Stan would call them out for it, knowing full well that he was one to talk. Mike and Bill would be joking around and Bev would be throwing food across the table to Rich as Ben drew out what their dream house would be. The thought made Richie smile, and was only broken when Eddie walked up beside him, bumping their arms together. “ Hot cocoa is done, Rich. “ Richie looked down to him and smiled, nodding. “ Ill be out in a minute, Ed’s spagheds. “ Eddie rolled his eyes and smiled, walking out with a couple cups of hot chocolate. Which was met with cheers of joy, Richie followed suit and smiled as he handed out the rest of the cups. Feeling cozy and warm with the people he loved the most in the world beside him. 

They decided after a cup of hot chocolate to get drunk, which was only fitting for the seven of them, Stan objected at first, saying maybe it wasn't a good idea but changed his mind quickly when Bill said he would go home to grab clothes and slide a bottle from his cabinet. Mike would have to drive him, but it was okay because Eddie needed to go home as well to talk to his mom about staying, he wasn’t sure how well that would go over. Ben and Stan decided to bundle up and walk to the corner store to buy some pop to mix their drinks with, which left Bev and Richie alone while the other five got things together for the night. “ Make sure you get Mellow Yellow if they have any! “ He called after Stan as he shut the door, before sinking back against the couch next to Bev, sighing a bit as he did. “ These boys Bevy, I tell ya. Their no good! “ He mocked in a woman's voice, shaking his finger. Bev laughed and laid her head down in his lap, looking up at the ceiling. “ I really missed you guys, especially you Rich, it feels like its been forever. “ Richie was playing with her now growing out hair, twisting it around his finger. “ Well it hasn’t been forever, but is has been like four years. “ Bev giggled, slapping Richie’s chest with the back of her hand. “ but I've missed you to Bev. More than is considered normal. What have you been up to besides stealing hearts? “ He said, pinching her cheek softly. She puffed them out in response closing her eyes, taking a deep breath in through her nose. The smile never leaving her lips. “ I’ve been thinking about you guys. 

They talked for a while longer as the others finished up what they were doing, Bev telling Richie about all the guys at her school. And Richie replying dryly about how none of the guys at their school had changed. “ after everything that happened with Henry, the rest of the bullies just kinda left off. Any time they would try anything they would get guilt tripped so bad that they just gave up. And well, you know how Derry is. Never one to accept “ Richie paused, and Bev just patted his leg smiling at him “ Its okay Rich, you don’t need them to love you because we love you. “ He smiled back, looking at the door, silently hoping someone would walk in so he could find any excuse to not do this right now. He didn’t want to make Bev’s visit about him. But he did want to tell someone. “ Bevy, can I tell you something? “ He asked softly, voice shaking. “ Of course sweetie, you can tell me anything. “ Bev replied, her hand resting softly on his knee as she adjusted to lay on her side. “ I think i’m gay. “ He could feel her smile against his knee through his pj’s and let out a sigh of relief when she simply replied. “ Finally, we can talk about hot boys together now. “ 

When the other losers finally came home, Richie and Bev had fallen asleep on the couch. The first ones back were Stan and Ben, covered in snow but carrying enough pop to get them through the night and then some. “ Should we wake them? “ Ben asked, silently shutting the door. “ Yeah, but first I need to capture this moment. The trashmouth lets his guard down for one fiery red head, I need to put this in a scrap book. “ Stan fumbles around in his bag for a minute, before pulling out a camera and snapping a picture, the flash bright enough to make Richie squint his eyes and then go to rub them, only to hit his glasses on the way. His shifting made Bev wake up, who stretched and yawned, looking at the boys in front of her. “ Good Morning sleeping beauty. “ Stan said while putting his camera back away. Ben walking toward the kitchen. “ I hope you got a good nap in “ Richie shoved his glasses back on his face after cleaning them off with his shirt, looking at Stan as he pulled a thin clear bottle out of a brown bag “ Because we are going to have a long night. “ Richie shook Bev who was beside him in excitement before jumping up to give Stan a hug. “ How did you manage this one, Stan the man?! “ Stan smiled, blushing a bit. “ I have my ways, Tozier. “

It didn’t take too much longer for the rest of the losers to pile in, Eddie on a rant about how it took them so long because his mother wouldn’t stop lecturing him on the dangers of driving in the snow and how you could fall and get hurt on ice, so on and so forth. Mike had his arm around Bill who was holding a bottle of whiskey he had stolen from his parents liquor cabinet, the bottle was a little under half way gone. But they let out a cry of joy, that is all but Eddie who HATED vodka, when Stan showed them what he managed to get from the gas station. Tonight is going to be a good night full of fun and Christmas spirit, oh and I guess there would be some holiday stuff to. 

“ Lets play truth or dare!” Bev sing-songed when they were all at least two drinks in, feeling a little light headed. They had all wrapped the gifts they got one another badly in hiding spots around the living room and shoved them under the tree. Making for what Richie called “ a Charlie Brown Hallmark card. “ They all giggled and Richie pointed to Bev, cheeks red and smile bright. “ Okay yes, but how about we also play spin the bottle? Two for one deal “ The other Losers cheered in response, and so it was decided. Bev went first, spinning the bottle to see who it landed on before asking Mike “ Truth or dare, Pretty boy? “ Mike laughed, leaning on Stan a bit before responding “ Dare, Man killer. “ and winking at Beverly. “ I dare you to confess to one of the losers here “ She paused for a moment, looking around the room before smiling “ What you got them for Christmas! “ Mike sighed and the others laughed. Mike looked at Stan who was now leaning against his shoulder and then too Bill, Smiling a bit drunkenly as he simply said “ I got you all the same thing, a piece of my heart. “ The other losers all “ awe’d in unison before Richie shimmed in, his hand resting over Eddies as he sat forward a bit. “ Come on Mikey, be serious. “ They all laughed a bit and he cut in to say “ I am, if you want to know you have to wait till you open them. “ 

They went around talking and joking a bit more, everyone getting more and more drunk as the night progressed. Eddie was now laying in Richie’s lap with his legs across Bens, Ben was pressed closed to Bev who was talking to Bill who was reaching down to play with Stan’s hair. Bill had at some point, gotten up on the couch and Stan was sitting between his legs, one arm wrapped around his calf. Mikey had fallen asleep, leaning his head against the back of the sofa. “ So tell me Bev, what is it like being so far away from Derry? “ Stan finally asked, looking over to her, leaning his head against Bills leg. Bev cleared her throat and looked around the room. “ Well, it's pretty nice. I mean the weather is a lot better, and the people are a little nicer. But it isn’t the same as being home with you guys. “ Ben smiled at her and she smiled back, promoting a “ Just kiss him already, God. “ From Richie, who then winked at them before looking down at Eddie who was now also sleeping in his lap. His heart skipped a beat, and as if on cue Bill mocked “ Just kiss him already, God. “ The remaining losers giggled as Richie rolled his eyes and softly brushed Eddie’s hair out of his face. He prayed that Eddie was actually asleep when he whispered “ I wish I could. “ 

They talked about how Bev was adjusting to living in a new town and about how she wishes that they could all be out there in Oregon with her. “ You guys have to come and visit me next time, maybe in the summer. We can go on a trail or something. “ Stan nodded and looked up at Bill, who was lulling in and out of sleep “ It would be a great place to go bird watching, don’t you think Bill? “ Bill just nodded absentmindedly. And Stan repeated the action, looking around to see who else was still up. Just him, Bev and Richie by the looks of it. Ben had laid back and was almost instantly asleep. Stan cleared his throat “ Richie, Bev. Can I ask you guys something? “ They looked at one another and nodded in unison, giving him time to think about what it was he wanted to say. “ I uh, “ He cleared his throat. “ I think I might um, be in love. “ Bev beamed, looking at him. “ That’s great! I bet they are amazing if they caught your eye. “ She winked, and he smiled, relaxing a bit. “ Yeah, they are super great. What about you guys, do either of you like anyone? “ Bev swallowed hard and Richie nodded, looking around to make sure everyone else was for sure asleep, before pointing to his lap. “ You’re dick doesn't count, idiot. “ Stan said, behind a laugh. “ No you fuckwad not my dick, what's on top of it. “ He motioned around Eddie, who was snoring softly in his lap. Bev and Stan both fell silent for a moment, before Stan shouted. “ I knew it! “ Making Richie and Bev shush him in unison. “ I knew it, “ He corrected himself, lowering his voice. 

“ What about you Bev? “ Richie asked, leaning on his hand so as not to disturb Eddie. She looked beside her and nodded, looking back at the other two. “ Yeah, he writes me every day. And I mean every day, without fail. He must pay a fortune in postage. He is the nicest guy ive ever met, and He has this grand dream of becoming an architect, and building us a house to live in. “ She bit her lip softly, looking down at Ben sleeping beside her. They all sat in silence for a moment, being close to the ones they loved, the ones that they wanted to spend their forever with. And before they knew it the night shifted into morning. And they all woke up on the floor, limbs tangled together, hair a mess. Breath smelling like booze and sleep. Richie almost elbowing Bill in the face, how he got back on the floor was beyond him. But Mike was no were to be found, Bev stood first, stretching before walking to the bathroom. Eddie was next, sitting up as Richie reached around blindly for his glasses. Looking at his watch to see that it was only about 10 in the morning. After everyone else was up and moving, they heard a knock on the door. Everyone sitting dead silent, not moving as they waited to see if the person would say anything, Stan eventually elbowing Richie half whispering “ its your house, answer the door! “ Richie slowly got up, and walked toward the door. Opening it to see Mike standing on the other side with two bags of McDonald's. “ Good morning losers! Who’s hungry? “

After everyone had eaten and gone to the bathroom, Eddie and Stan taking a shower, Stan borrowing some of Richie’s clothes since he didn’t have any of his own. They sat in front of the tree with the poorly wrapped gifts stuffed haphazardly underneath it. Richie reached out and picked up the first one he could, and handed it to Stan. The process went on like that until everyone was holding a glob of wrapping paper. “ Well no guessing what any of this is, since a blind man wrapped it all apparently. “ Eddie rolled his eyes and fidgeted with his gift, looking at Richie. “ I wish this was like one of those stupid Christmas songs you love to sing so much, Silent Night would be the best. “ Richie bumped his arm with his elbow, smiling “ You’re a mean one, Mister Grinch! “ The others laughed as Eddie furrowed his brow, ripping away the paper that hid the gift in front of him. He looked around the room before landing or Richie, flipping him off “ Fuck you, trashmouth. “ He said, throwing the first aid kit on the floor in front of him. “ Hey hey, before you go getting all upset why don’t you open it. “ Richie said, picking the box back up off the floor and handing it back to Eddie, who reluctantly popped open the latches keeping the box shut. His eyes lit up as he looked at Richie, a fake annoyance on his face. “ Seriously trashmouth? I hate you. I really fucking do. “ Inside the box was two tickets for the “ Street Fighter “ Movie that was coming out in a few days, a twenty dollar bill and a handwritten note that read “ Good for one Vip dinner at Freddies with Richie Tozier, Comedian superstar. “ 

Bev opened her gift next, it was from Ben, who had gotten her a bottle of perfume that smelled like cactus flowers and a pack of Marlboro reds, along with an orange lighter, and a bottle of black nail polish. “ Sorry if its kinda lame, Bev. “ Ben said, rubbing the back of his neck. Bev just gave him a hug in return. “ I love it. “ Stan opened his next, folding back the tissue paper gently as he revealed a book on exotic birds, along with a new strap for his binoculars. Since his had broken not too long ago, there was also a handwritten note in it that he didn’t read out loud, but that made him smile when he finished it. He turned to Bill and softly said “ Thanks, Big Bill. “ To which Bill replied by patting his head. Next up was Ben, who carefully tore the paper off a New Kids on the Block vinyl, and almost fainted when he turned it over to see that it was signed. “ I, wow. I don’t even know what to say. “ Stan just waved a hand in front of him, smiling shyly. “ I found it raiding around in that thrift store for something to get you, I figured it was the best thing I could get for you. Sorry I didn’t really get you anything else, though. “ Ben just shook his head, smiling ear to ear. “ No Stan, this is perfect. Thank you so much. “ Mike got one book on the history of Derry, and another one titled “ Everything you should know about Florida. “ He laughed a bit at the second one, and set them aside to pull out a thin metal necklace with a bird on it, making him smile before Richie piped in “ Isn’t Stan supposed to be the bird freak? “ Stan rolled his eyes and Bill blushed a little, looking at Mike saying “ It's so you ru-remember that yu-yu-you can fly away any time, you aren't caged here. “ Mike Blushed a bit softly looking away, setting the bird necklace on the books “ Thanks Bill, it means a lot. “ Bill opened his next and covered his mouth, looking at Eddie who just smiled. He set the picture of the seven of them next to his side as he opened the small second wrapped gift and nodded. It was a bike repair kit, and finally he cleared his throat. Nodding at Eddie softly “ Th-thanks, Eddie. “ Eddie blushed a bit and looked away, smiling. “ Anytime Big Bill. “ 

Finally, it was Richie’s turn. The whole room was looking at him like his head was on fire as he sat and looked at the box in front of him, inside was the newest Queen album on CD. But that isn’t what had the tall jokester on the edge of tears, it was the shirt underneath it, it was folded so that the design was visible without unfolding it, it was red and orange tie dye with a typical palm tree and flower repeating pattern under it, but what made it so special is that, hand stitched on the pocket that would be over Richie's heart was a simple design, a lit cigarette with " MK " on the filter. Richie pulled it out and looked at Bev shaking with joy, Bev reaching out to place her hand on Richie’s gently.“ This way, no matter how far away I am I will always be with you. “ Richie just looked at her, before bursting into tears. 

He was the first to throw himself into her arms, hugging his best friend as tight as he could before everyone else gathered around, holding one another in their arms as they cried happy tears, everyone pulling away a wet mess, Richie looking around the room and clearing his throat. “ I love you Losers, “ He said, voice shaking a bit. And they all smiled back, Bill being the first to speak up. “ We love you too, Rich. “ They put Ben’s vinyl on Richie’s record player and turned the volume up as they cleaned up the mess in the living room and got dressed for the day. It was already about one which meant that they didn’t have long before the sun would be setting. Richie suggest they all go the movies but they don’t all agree on a movie to watch. “ I have an idea “ Stan speaks up, catching everyone that's bickering about what to do off guard. “ Why don’t we have a snowball fight? “ 

They were all dressed and out the door to Richie’s back yard in record time, Richie, Eddie Mike and Bill on one team, And Stanley, Bev and Ben on the other. Richie was standing in front of Eddie when the first snow ball was thrown, hitting him in the side. Richie made a huge deal out of dying “ Remember me, Eddie spaghetti! Tell your mom, I loved her! “ he made a fake dying noise and lay in the snow, tongue out and everything for all of two seconds before jumping up, wiping the snow off his coat. “ Its too cold for that shit “ Bev and Bill laughed, Eddie and Stan rolling their eyes as Ben and Mike took the down time to load up on snow balls. They played in the snow for what felt like hours, after they had finished their snow battle, they lay in the white fluff and made snow angels, Eddie insisting that his was the best because he put a small crown on the top and everything, pointing to Richie’s saying that there was no way you could even consider his an angel, because Richie was no angel. 

They went inside once the sun had started to set, getting cold and needing to warm up. Richie made everyone hot cocoa and spiked it with a bit of vodka, Mike moving to the living room to set up a movie for them all to watch. Bill, Stan and Mike wanted to watch a Christmas movie But Richie, Bev and Ben wanted to watch something else. Eddie didn’t care as long as it wasn’t a scary movie. The decided to compromise and watch A Christmas Story, one of Richie’s favorites. Richie, Eddie and Bev all sat on the couch, Richie sitting in the middle, both Bev and Eddie curled up beside him, Bill and Mike sat on the floor in front of the three of them, and Ben and Stan shared the last blanket in the only chair in the room, Stan starting off on the arm of the chair and slowly making his way to squeeze in beside Ben in the chair. 

After the movie everyone had to go home, since tomorrow was Christmas Eve, Eddie rode with Richie and Ben, taking Bev back to her hotel where she would be picked up to go back to the airport and then back home from tomorrow. The other boys had told her goodbye before leaving Richie’s house. Once they got to the hotel Eddie hugged her first, then Ben, and finally Richie. Who kissed her all over her face, making her laugh as he did. Finishing it off with a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. “ Make sure you don’t forget about us when you go back home man killer. “ Richie joked, pinching her cheek softly. “ I could never forget someone as obnoxious as you, Tozier. “ She joked back, patting his check softly. He smiled and looked over at Ben, nodding his head a bit in an attempt to ask Bev without asking what was going on with them, She just smiled and covered her lips, shushing him without sound. He smiled and nodded, grabbing Eddie’s arm in his and leading them back toward his car, waving above his head. “ See ya later, Alligator. “ He called, smiling softly when she replied “ After a while, Crocodile. “ 

Ben lingered for a moment as Richie and Eddie walked back to his car, Eddie tugging at Richie’s arm to get him to walk toward the vending machine. When he was sure they were out of sight he cleared his throat and reached into his pocket. “ There uh, was something else I wanted to give you.. But not in front of everyone. “ Ben looked down, and smiled softly as he whispered “ Open your hands but close your eyes. “ Bev looked at him for a moment, and then did as he said, closing her eyes and turning her hands upright, so he could put whatever it was inside of them without her seeing. She was surprised by the weight of it, and opened her eyes before Ben told her she could, Looking down to see Ben's old Walkman in her hands, “ I know it's kind of lame bu- “ Before he could finish there were lips on his, soft, sweet, they were only there for a moment, but the feeling was followed but the embrace of Bev pulling him close, hugging him tight. “ Ill miss you, Bev. “ He said, holding her close. “ But i'll visit soon. I promise. “ She pulled away, running her fingers across his cheek smiling. “ You better, new kid. “ 

After everyone was dropped off, Richie went back home to an empty house and instantly missed his friends, and was planning the next time they would all be able to hang out and do something together, he didn’t have long too think through before his phone was ringing and he was sprinting to the kitchen to pick it up, “ Richie Tozier comedic genius speaking, how may I help you? “ Eddie mock laughed on the other end, whispering as he spoke. “ Hey, can you come over later? “ He didn’t have to give Richie a reason why, and he was silent for a moment as Richie thought it over. “ Yeah, let me shower and ill be over Ed’s. Is everything okay? “ Eddie was silent for a moment, and then finally responded “ Yeah dude everything's fine. And stop calling me Ed’s. “ He hung up before Richie could respond. Richie sprinted to his room, grabbed some clean clothes, and hopped in a hot shower. He actually made an attempt and brushed his hair, looking at himself in the mirror for a moment before deciding he looked stupid and ruffled his hair up. 

He pulled on a hoodie and then his jacket, the night time air way colder than the day had been, and he made the short walk from his house to Eddies, Climbing the trellis to Eddie’s window, tapping on it before pushing it open and climbing in, not waiting to be let in. Eddie was sitting at his deck next to the window writing something when Richie climbed in, and threw it shut before shooting up to shut and lock his door. “ Dude, next time wait until I let you in. What if my mom would have been up here? “ Richie huffed a bit as he shrugged off his jacket and flopped down on Eddie’s twin bed. “ I would have asked her to join us, obviously. “ Eddie groaned and turned the desk lamp off. Leaving the room dark besides the glow in the dark stars above his bed. Richie had gotten them for him when they were kids, because he was scared of the dark. He'd just never gotten around to taking them down. “ Move over asshole. “ He said, climbing into bed next to Richie, making the taller boy lay closest to the wall, they were bigger now, so there was no way to lay in Eddie’s bed without basically being on top of one another. But Eddie didn’t mind. Being close to Richie never felt like a bad thing. Even if he acted like it was the end of the world. They lay there in silence looking at the stars on Eddies ceiling before Eddie spoke softly, breaking the silence. “ Rich, do you like me? “ Richie looked over too Eddie, confusion flush across his face “ Of course I like you Ed’s, you’re my best friend. “ Eddie shook his head, looking over the side of the bed toward the window, avoiding looking at his best friend. “No, I mean. Ugh. Fuck, Its just. I don’t mean. I don’t mean like that. “ Eddie could feel his face burning with embarrassment, looking away still, he felt Richie shift a bit so he was on his side, looking over at Eddie, propping himself up on his arm. “ Eddie, what are you talking about? “ Eddie took a deep breath “ It's just that sometimes you do these things that make me feel like maybe you see me as more of a friend and like I don’t want to say anything because I don’t want to be wrong and then make things awkward between us but I just don’t think that normal friends would do the things we do somethings but then I know that you are close like that with the other losers so it think maybe I am just imagining things but then like you basically asked me on a date for your Christmas present to me and I guess what I'm trying to say is “ Eddie finally took a deep breath, and turned to look at his awe struck, silent friend, and with every bit of force in his body. Blurted out. “ I have a crush on you, Rich. “ 

There was nothing for a moment, no movement, no talking, no laughing which Eddie counted as a win. And then suddenly a huge smile cracked the slate that was Richie Tozier’s face, a smile so big it could have taken up his whole face. And then he was hugging Eddie, holding him tight against his chest, and Eddie could feel his heart racing, good. So it wasn’t just him. And so Eddie hugged back, smiling in return, feeling the warm pleasure of coming clean wash over him like a title wave. It didn’t matter if Richie liked him back, because he just confessed to the love of his life, and he didn’t laugh or leave. He accepted him for who he was no questions asked. 

And then Richie was pulling away, and Eddies head was spinning because he swore he just heard Richie tell him that he likes him too. So Eddie just kinda looks at him and asks “ Huh? What did you say? “ And Richie looks at him, blushing a bit, rubbing his arm and smiles saying “ I do, I mean, I do like you Ed’s. I have since we were like twelve. And I didn’t know how you felt. Its just when i’m with you I feel like a person, not just some dumb kid that's telling jokes to hide who he really is, and what he really feels. “ Richie looked back up at the stars on Eddies ceiling and let his hand fall down next to Eddies, tapping his fingers testingly against his, Eddie sliding his hand under Richies to wrap their fingers together, Blush running hot across his face as he looks over at Richie looking up, and bites his lip, running the thought through his head over and over. “ Hey, Rich? “ Richie looks over, pushing his glasses up a bit to fix them. “ Yeah, whats up Ed’s? “ Eddie moved in a bit closer, closing the distance between them a bit, “ I uh. I wanted to give you something for Christmas as well. “ Richie's face was red, and Eddie could see the splatter of freckles under his thick black rimmed glasses. Their noses were almost pressed together as Eddie leaned in a bit more, closing the distance “ Oh, uh. Sure Ed’s. “ Richie breathed softly, their lips brushing a bit as he now also moved closer the the boy in front of him, squeezing his hand a bit as he finally closed the distance, pushing their lips together, closing his eyes tight as he felt the smaller boy move an inch closer, pushing his free hand up to put it on Richie’s chest, as he kissed him back, it was soft and sweet, gentle, it wasn’t either boy’s first kiss. But it was their first kiss together. And that’s what mattered to them right now. Richie kissed Eddie one more time, A bit deeper, running his thumb over Eddie’s knuckles as he pulled back, giving him one last soft peck before backing away so that their foreheads were together. 

“ Merry Christmas, Trashmouth. “ 

“ Yeah, Merry Christmas Spaghetti. “

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a cute little one shot of the losers doing teenage things a few years after they killed that dumb bitch in the sewers. :)


End file.
